


Te dije que no comiéramos ese pastel

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: siempre hay un roto para un descosido.y Leonard esta feliz de compartir una tradición matrimonial extrema.
Relationships: Chato santana/Leonard Snart





	Te dije que no comiéramos ese pastel

Diablo… su nombre, su apodo, el nikname con el que en las calles le identificaban cuando decidía quemar a todos en la redonda, o cuando se le iban las cabras… pero no era su nombre, Chato Santana había algo que odiaba en el planeta entero y no era el que le dijeran Diablo antes que Santana, era su descontrol fuegokinesico que salía de sus pulmones, poros, de sus uñar y terminaba en chorros de intenso esplendor rojo y naranja, que desaparecía en polvo todo lo que tocaba.  
Es decir, se despreciaba a sí mismo.  
Deseaba desaparecerse, borrarse de los anales del tiempo y fingir que nadie fue escogido para rencarnar por tercera vez el nombre de lo que no debía de existir en primer lugar.  
Probó a aislarse.  
Intento suicidio.  
Incluso provoco a los asesinos más temidos de la ciudad pero nada.

-¿Tienes dónde dormir? – Santana deseo que ese amable hombre saliera de su vida, que se alejara y se salvara de la bomba de tiempo que era – Oye… - Trato de ignorarlo pero cuando los dedos helados se hicieron con su barbilla y la alzo, no pudo apartarse, resbalo en las tormentas ajenas de piedad, misericordia… desinterés geniudo, algo que desde la muerte de su mujer no veía y se encontró extrañando – “¿Tienes dónde dormir?” - Volvió a preguntar moviendo las manos, retorciendo los dedos, gesticulando en tres instantes la pregunta. Santana juraba ver chispas de luna tronando en sus puntillas bien cuidadas – “Sólo quiero saber que estarás bien”

-Deja eso – Dijo al fin – Entiendo.

Lejos de ofenderse por ser tomado por sorpresa, Leonard, sonrió y quitado de la pena se sentó en el pedacito de acera que Santana le dejaba. El suelo seguía mojado por la lluvia pasada.  
Ya era tarde y si seguía demorando seguro que su padre le ponía unos buenos azotes en su blanco trasero. Leonard estaba muy adoctrinado en tratar con las ratas callejeras, en cuidar de las avecillas con alas rotas, sabía hablar para que le dejaran acercar y tenía el don de sacar la sonrisa sincera hasta de la más psicótica boca… tenía un truco en su persona. Y le apetecía usarlo.

-Mi casa está cerca – Santana arqueo su ceja. Pensando lo peligroso que era la información… por más princesa de las nieves lo dijera – Me llamo Leonard, dime Lenny si quieres. En serio, debo de ir, mi padre está de visita. Piensa que no puedo cuidarme solo, ya sabes… le preocupa la fama de los universitarios de Gotica – Ya lo decía él, la voz cuidada y los modales de príncipe no eran de los de sus calles… no de donde él había salido – Tengo comida, agua caliente… una cama – Susurro, esperando que fuera eso la llave para que Santana aceptase – No tienes que decirme tu nombre, ni tu edad, no debes de hablar si lo deseas… sólo tienes que seguirme. Y podrás mantener todo el tiempo un arma contigo, es más – Lenny dio un brinquito, lo normal cuando se entusiasmaba de más. Rebusco en su morral, el que atiborraba de planos y libretas, escondida, se encontraba el cuchillo de caza que su hermano le diera para defenderse de los brabucones. Sin reservas, lo tendió, directo a los pies de Santana que seguía sentado – Si te da seguridad. Tómalo… si vas a seguirme.

Santana pensó en lo loco que sonaba eso.  
Nadie deseaba ser cortado de pedazos. Dos era mucho, una pieza era lo correcto, ofertar para poder cortarte en cachitos no era una habilidad normal aun para Gotica, pero, ahí estaba, un universitario de ojos limpios que le daba armas (Como si no fuera lo suficientemente letal por su propia cuenta) e invitaba a su morada para darle asilo con cama y comida.

-Vamos, es noche y la gente no es tan amable por estas calles.

Chato lo sabía, él ayudo a forjarlas así, oscuras, tétricas, cuyo aire vaticinaba peligro y corroía los huesos. Él hizo de las cerradas callejones de muerte y a las avenidas dinero andante… hizo de Gotica peor.  
Leonard le dio la espalda y él no tuvo más que coger el cuchillo y seguirlo. No fuera que a tan extraño joven le asesinasen por no traer dinero en los bolsillos de buenas intenciones.  
Quince minutos después… llegaron, la casa no era la gran cosa… modesta, con jardín y reja… Santana juro escuchar ladrar un perro. Las luces encendidas hicieron chistar la lengua a Leonard y hacerle acelerar el paso. Le dejo la puerta abierta, lo que sugería que tenía que cerrarla. Tanto como le desagradaba la idea de tener miedo, admitió que la voz que recibía a Leonard no era amistosa… le reclamaba la hora, le rugía… ¿Rugido?... ¿Dónde se había metido?

-Fui a esa mierda de bar cuando no llegaste – Reclamo y Leonard ni se sonrojo - ¡No me gusta que te hables con el payaso de Gotica!

Santana trago duro… Joker era un tema tabú para los criminales, alabado y temido, con su familia maligna, unos monstruos salidos del circo que merodeaban las calles y hacían bolar las cosas… un sujeto que se maldecía a si mismo aun pudiendo tener una vida normal. Dicho Payaso del Crimen no tenía que tener algo que ver con un universitario normal que le recogía de la calle.  
No debería.  
Pero de nuevo… Las cosas no eran lo que parecían, y siempre aparecían en los rostros amables las más bestiales personalidades.

-Déjalo, papá… traje a un invitado – Y eso corto el rollo del momento. Lenny se salía con la suya… siempre… desde que los metahumanos fueron cazados, reclutados o asesinados… - Pude olerlo.

Killer también lo olía pero había pensado que tremenda mierda era un perro sarnoso recogido como costumbre. Lenny lo hacía desde sus cinco años. Acogía pájaros, gatos, perros… mapaches, cuervos… Palomas y murciélagos, luego… ratas… y cuando Killer quiso darse cuenta su hijo llevo a un pingüino desangrándose tras la guerra de las mafias, luego a un payaso con la piel desteñida y termino asistiendo a un petirrojo cubierto de tierra y sangre con huesos rotos y la venganza en las venas.  
Lenny amaba los casos de caridad… justo como a él.  
Desde que catalogaron a los metahumanos como animales peligroso y los obligaran a llevar un circuito de vigilancia, la resistencia no se hizo esperar… él fue neutral en la basura política… el mundo le había exiliado pronto y pronto dejo de amarlo o interesarle, él recogía los despojos y vivía de eso… era el Rey de los Herejes y le gustaba considerarse herético por ello… libre de presiones sociales, oposiciones políticas o intereses morales… nada de eso le concernía en los túneles… donde crio a Lenny y a cuanto Metahumano caía en sus escamosas garras. Le parecía tierno como Lenny replicaba sus cuidados en animalitos desvalidos y lastimados por hombre viles y pretensiosos… y luego les buscaba un lugar… pero, temió de ello cuando el Pingüino le saludo, apenas de pie, cargado por su diminuto hijo de diez años.  
Y ahora dicho mocoso crecido traía a su casa a un desconocido que olía a muerte y a cenizas… como carbón quemado… aparte de esas pintas de mala vibra. De cultura por la muerte y formas de vida poco honorables aun para un ente como lo era él mismo.  
Wylon reclamaría pero el ladrido ameno del perro de su hijo le hizo desistir, el chucho peludo lamia las manos de su hijo y con la expresión confusa y desconcertada del “villano ese”, Charpie, el mutilado labrador se deslizaba en su patineta con su única pata hasta los tenis llenos de lodo para poder olfatearlo, Killer decidió que si el peludo ladraba o gruñía, sacaría de un coletazo a ese caso de caridad.  
Charpie movió su cola y Santana no reprimió el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Le agradas – Hablo Lenny – Charpie es difícil. Ven, te llevare a mi cuarto… tomas una ducha en lo que pongo la mesa y preparo tu recamara. 

-A tu hermano no le va a gustar – Lenny asintió a su padre. Killer Croc trono los huesos de su espalda y se giró a Santana – Es el niño de mis ojos. Siempre se acuesta tarde – Dijo, esperando a que el extraño estuviera atento – Tiene clase temprano y siempre se desvía llevando comida o ayudando en el comedor comunitario, por favor, mi nombre está grabado en el teléfono… si no llega a casa, llámame, Gotica siempre gusta de llevarse a las buenas personas.

-Es mi invitado no mi niñero, pá – Reprendió.

-No seas malcriado, no quiero tener que ir a buscarte de nuevo – Killer le abrazo – No quiero saber que te perdí. No quiero llorarte por tu buen corazón. No quiero darle motivos a esos policías para llamarme bestia. No quiero muchas cosas, Lenny, no te quiero ser llamado mártir. Siempre te pones al filo del cañón y recibes los golpes. La amabilidad no se paga con amabilidad. No siempre. Los hombres no son como los perros, no les sacas del barro, les curas las heridas supurantes, alimentas, abrigas y pones en una patineta para que puedan valerse por sí mismos… los hombres no son así de simples, siempre traen mucha historia a cuestas, tramas que les hacen incoherentes.

-Lo sé… no todos son como tú, padre – Croc quiso abrirse la cabeza contra la pared. Él no iba por la vida recogiendo a todos, no siempre… - Pero confió en que pueda encontrar un alguien que me dé la respuesta.

Santana tembló.  
Él era un perro mutilado, con su cuerpo intacto, con el alma rota… asustado de su respiración. Aterrado de su voz. Vivía anhelando dejar de ser lo que era. Y eso no se iba con una muletilla.

-Charpie era usado por apostadores. Las peleas de perros son populares – Conto sin que la voz se le quebrara – Hay peleas donde ponen a pesos plumas a ser masacrados. Chihuahuas, puddles… pequeños perros, grandes perros, viejos canes… no importa, basta con que no sean entrenados y los sueltan al ruedo con perros sedientos de afecto… Charpie soporto tres peleas… lo supe porque después volví, necesitaba ver la cara del hombre capaz de eso… necesitaba saber, ocupaba entender que haría cuando la furia saliera, ocupaba saber cómo reaccionaría cuando pudiera ponerle rostro al sufrimiento de Charpie, a mi sufrimiento cuando lo encontré en los basureros, en una pila de basura, desangrándose, apenas llorando… ocupaba saber qué hacer con mi dolor cuando lo cargue y lo traje a casa, donde termine de amputar, medicar, curar, bañar, alimentar… y antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie sabía que viviría …. Necesitaba, ocupaba, urgentemente entender que haría… que haría con tanto odio… - Santana hubiera explotado… siquiera hubiera podido coger al perro – El hombre seguía apostando, nos vimos… le mire y lloré. Él me empujo a un lado, le estorbaba. Estuve frente suyo y entendí que no tenía nada que darle. ¿A dónde se había ido esa rabia? Los perros seguían peleando, mordiéndose los lomos y llorando, como yo… entendí que no podía hacer nada, lloré hasta que uno de los hombres se me acerco, dijo: “Si no soportas esto, deberías irte. No te sientas mal, no es para todos”… Me quedé… hasta el final y corrí a donde el perdedor, lo compré y trate… pero no lo conseguí… Charpie fue el primero… así que, sigo buscando a quien pueda darme la respuesta que estoy indagando.

Santana lo pensó, en la cena, en la ducha, antes de dormir. A la mañana siguiente, al medio día, en la comida… siguió pensándolo cuando Lenny llego para la cena y le conto sobre su día en la escuela. La vida de un becado con permiso especial era interesante. Lenny hablaba con todos y conocía a la gran mayoría pero nadie le correspondía.  
Santana siguió pensando en ello.   
¿Qué respuesta buscaba Lenny?  
Santana lo pensó durante una semana.  
Le dio vueltas por otras dos.  
Y para cuando tenía la cena, al mes de conocerse, Lenny no apareció.  
No quiso preocuparse. A lo mejor, Lenny se había detenido a ayudar a un gato, a lo mejor debía de poner la mesa para tres… quizá… vio con duda el teléfono. Killer Croc les había visitado otras veces pero nunca repitieron su conversación inicial. Killer iba y venía. Jason y Roy, hermanos de Lenny hacían lo propio…y decidió salir a buscar a Lenny por su propia cuenta.  
Santana no le dijo sobre su mujer, o hijos… no le dijo sobre él. Un acuerdo tácito para permanecer en la casa. Entre menos remover en la basura, mejor olor.  
Busco en las avenidas, en los callejones, levanto las tapas del alcantarillado y peino los lotes baldíos. Se cansó tras dos horas y comenzó a visitar los bares, los pubs, las esquinas donde los sexoservidores sin distinción de género eran asiduos a ver a Lenny para recibir una buena chamarra o medicina gratuita. Pero Lenny no estaba.  
Santana toco la puerta del Iceberg y el Pingüino no sabía de Lenny pero le presto a sus hombres para que buscaran al niño. Fue a donde el Rey Bufón se escondía y le pregunto por Lenny, entre chistes malos y burlas, Joker no le dijo nada sobre lo que le importaba pero prometió poner a la hienas de Harley a olfatear.  
Era extraño que alguien como Lenny, encontrara apoyo en las bestias de Gotica… aunque, pensándolo bien, Lenny era el único chico que podía ir a la estación de policía y pedir por demandas por abusos hacia los metahumanos y tener el apoyo de Wayne para salir intacto.  
Lenny era una persona incómoda para el gobierno, para la gente buena y decente de la ciudad a favor de la eliminación o el control sobre los peligrosos animales que se paseaban en piel humana o que se exhibían con sus escamosas pieles multicolores. Siempre lindos monstruos cuando deseaban decirles de formas coloridas.

-Leonard – Grito Santana cuando localizo al rubio tendido en una de las ventanas del piso quinto. El edificio era viejo, olía a podrido y se preguntaba que hacia Lenny colgando del alfeizar de una de las múltiples ventanas cerradas con tejas de madera – Resiste.

-¡No! – Santana se quedó quieto, revisando los rededores – Estoy bien. Él está dentro. Está esperando. No voy a fallar – Chato maldijo en latino y Lenny, acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su inquilino silencioso, se rio, esforzándose por seguir manteniendo fuerte los dedos, ignorando el punzante dolor en los huesos – Yo puedo…

-Morir – Completo – No jodas, Lenny…. Vas hacer que tu padre me mate. 

-¿Te preocupas por mi o por ti?

Chato se puso debajo de Leonard, esperando a cacharlo cuando el chiquillo cediera. Ley de gravedad, todo debe de caer. Y no deseaba que ese lindo cuerpo se rompiera sin gracia.  
Lenny se sostuvo por otros quince minutos antes de que el desgarre en sus músculos, en ambos, le obligaran a gritar y soltarse. No temía, abajo le agarrarían. Chato Santana estaba para soportarle y para salvarle, estaba allí, con él y para él…  
El rubio no era precisamente liviano, era una masa de músculos que a diez kilómetros por hora se estrelló de lleno contra Diablo… y ambos terminaron en el suelo, quietos, exhaustos y dolidos. Santana quería gritarle mil cosas, decirle, quejarse, delatarle con su padre sobre sus suicidas planes pero se quedó ahí, como si el viento pudiera levantarlos y llevarlos al comedor de la casa para darle mimos a Charpie.

-¿Cómo se siente? – Pregunto Leonard, enseñándole los dientes blancos… - ¿Cómo es salvar una vida, Diablo?

¿Exaltarse porque Lenny lo conociera?.... No.  
¿Correr por qué pronunciara el maldito nombre?... No, pero deseaba hacerlo.  
¿Contestarle?... era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer tras pasar tanto tiempo buscándole.  
¿Cómo era salvar a alguien?  
¿Cómo era extrañar a su mujer… a sus hijos? Conocía lo que era maldecirse por asesinar… pero… ¿Salvar? Resguardar una vida era distinto… inseguro, adjetivos sin peso… porque el miedo que atizaba su cuerpo le encogía el estómago y le hacía escocer los dedos… era una especie de dolor difícil de nombrar. Una presión que le impedía pensar. Era como no tener control de su vida, ni de la otra… era nuevo.  
Dolía salvar a Lenny y no haber hecho lo mismo por su familia.

-¿Te sigues sintiendo vacío? – Pregunto Lenny con tacto. Como hacia cuando atraía a los niños ratas de su padre para que comieran algo de su mesa.

-Si – Contesto sin duda. Mirando sus azules ojos que le atravesaban con simpatía, con empatía… con la experiencia.

-Somos dos – Porque no importaba cuántas vidas salvara, seguía estando vacío.

Santana nunca le echo la bronca por asustarlo. No lo menciono a Killer pese a que llego al día siguiente con la noticia de que las hienas de Harley habían llegado a sus terrenos, rebuscando la antigua ropa que Leonard había usado y como llegaron, se fueron con su loca dueña que no les dio explicaciones.

-Chato comenzara las clases conmigo, papá – Le dijo tan pronto como alcanzo a doblar la ropa sobre el cesto que repartiera en las casas de acogida, las que no eran financiadas por Wayne.

Santana era más una ama de casa. Esperaba a que el joven se despertara, le hacia el desayuno, le alistaba la ropa y en las tardes, preparaba la casa para que Lenny la encontrara siempre acogedora. Sacaba a pasear a Charpie que aun con tres patas menos, buscaba jugar en el parque relevos con otros perros juguetones.  
Fue normal… fue cosa de estar en la cena, luego en el cuarto de Lenny y sucedió, un beso en la boca antes de dormir en la misma cama.  
Natural.  
Como respirar.

-Y por eso estamos aquí – Dijo Jason, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne que por acuerdos dados a circunstancias desfavorables, Killer Croc criaba como suyo desde los nueve años. Jason se había criado como hermano de Lenny, cuando su segundo padre (Bruce) le trajo envuelto en unas sábanas sangrientas ya que sus padres metahumanos habían sido atrapados escapando del regimiento – Digo, sabía que Leonard era un tempano de hielo, como de esos bloquecitos que tanto le gusta diseñar y llamar arte moderno – Todos rieron y los recién esposos, desde su mesa, junto al pastel escharchado, asintieron – Yo pensaba que mi cuñada sería una fría figura de hielo, una tipa que se relamería las mejillas en la miseria de vida que se traía a cuestas… bueno, en algo acerté, Santana si llego como el caso de caridad que todos somos pero pocos podemos hacerlo notar, decir que ocupamos ayuda y esperar a que un marginado acomplejado nos ayude, es poco pero volvamos al hecho de que mi cuñado es literalmente, una llama ardiente – Mas risas y Santana ya estaba acostumbrado al humor de Jason por lo que alzo su copa – Y no hablo de su trasero… ¡Miren esos tatuajes! Son la hostia… que yo quiero varios pero no puedo… historia de otro día – Killer suspiro- Santana consiguió poder casarse tras servir en el batallón humano, digo, como a un perro le dieron el permiso de matrimonio y reproducción, sin el temor de que vuelva a ser reclutado en las guerras venideras… permisos concedidos únicamente tras una misión suicida… Pocos hombres aman de tal manera como para hacerlo – Misiones que nadie podía saber si eran dignas de llamarse humanas. Sólo Jason podría hablar de eso en una boda. Esos eran los discursos de Jason pero nadie los cambiaria – Ojala pudiéramos encontrar al otro loco que pueda ayudarnos a aceptarnos…. Ojala tuviéramos lo que Chato Santana y Leonard Jones tienen para soportar este mundo, y no sólo eso, sino vivir y bien vivir.

Diablo cerró los ojos.  
Él no volvería a asesinar… no como antes, no jamás por locura… Lenny era perfecto para controlarle, para soportarle. 

-Y ahora – Dijo Killer – Viene la parte buena de la boda – Lenny se carcajeo histéricamente, queriendo escapar – Los tres días de abstinencia. 

Los novios corrieron por partes distintas….a baños diferentes y se encerraron una hora respectivamente. Mientras tanto los pequeños niños jugaban en el jardín y el resto de invitados disfrutaban de los apuros que estaban por vivir los recién casados.

-Nada mejor para unirlos – Aseguraba uno.

-O para separarlos – Dijo otra – Una lástima, la boda fue linda.

-El cuarto está listo – Aviso Roy – Puse cadenas en el cuarto de baño y estaremos vigilando la ventana. Nadie saldrá o vaciara nada. Te lo aseguro, padre – Aviso a Killer Croc – No hay botellas en el cuarto. Ni floreros… nada, está listo.

Santana salió del baño al mismo tiempo que Lenny y se miraron, en distintos grados de incredulidad. Santana estaba fastidiado por las tradiciones imbéciles que le harían sufrir y hasta enfermar en una de esas.

-¡Vivan los novios! – Ni granos esparcidos, ni confeti… no, los invitados se ponían de escoltas para conducirlos al segundo piso en donde se encerrarían por tres días a pasar su luna de miel - ¡Vivan!

-Verán que pueden…. Un consejo…. Pidan fibra, todo en extra fibra, se taparan – Dijo una anciana y Santana quiso correr - ¡Vivan!

Lenny cerró la puerta pero escucho a su padre ponerle llave por fuera y se sintió en prisión, aunque nunca había pisado una en la vida. Lo contrario pasaba con Santana… él si sabía lo que era estar encerrado, con horarios hasta para dormir o divertirse. Santana estaba versado en las limitaciones y otros menesteres igual de insoportables.

-En estos momentos odio tus tradiciones – Dijo Diablo, tendiéndose en la cama limpia. Las sábanas olían a flores y le relajaban – Explotara una víscera.

-Ayúdame con el saco, no puedo sacarlo – Diablo no replico… si su marido deseaba ponerse juguetón, lo complacería… le quito el blanco saco de los hombros y lo doblo sobre sus piernas. En realidad no estaba de humor para eso – Tres días. Nos traerán poca comida. Para ayudarnos.

-Claro – Rodo los ojos – Porque no hay nada mejor para conocernos que morirnos en nuestros pedos y suplicar por hambre. Matarnos de apetencia también ayuda a conocernos, claro… vivan ellos, santos. ¿Por qué quisiste que nos casáramos con estas tradiciones? ¡A chingar su madre! ¡ese merengue fue pésima idea! – Y Lenny no le incordiaba que su esposo anduviera asustado. De momento ya no le parecía tan linda la idea – Y ni pienses en que vamos a hacernos cositas, Lenny, no tenemos ni lavabo.

Lenny asintió.  
Sin poder defecar, orinar… sin asearse… serian tres días muy largos.

.  
.  
.

Primer día

Chato seguía tirado en la cama. A siete horas, Lenny fingía no tener retortijones. Se iba hacia la ventana y expulsaba sus flatulencias. Desde abajo, Roy se fijaba en que Lenny no drenara su castigada vejiga. Chato se reía por la ocurrencia de tan fiera vigilancia.

-Sí que se toman en serio las tradiciones – Chato se carcajeo. 

-Se supone que es para tener un matrimonio largo. Lleno de prosperidad – Alzo los hombros – Lo necesitamos. No quiero que digan que tienes que volver a misiones. no quiero que un día el ejército toque a nuestra puerta y todo termine. 

-Ninguna misión más… y si tengo que estar tres días sin cagar, que así sea. 


End file.
